


Skates

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice skating in Hawai'i</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skates

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for [One Image 1/16/13](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/6931.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

“No, Steven. Absolutely, emphatically, undeniably, un _equivocally_ NO!” The hand gestures were wild, anyone within arm's distance was in danger of being maimed.

“Danny I didn't-“ He tried interrupting, it didn't take.

“This isn't just wrong on so many levels, this is wrong on _all_ levels. There are no levels, upon which this is palatable.”

“This wasn't-“

“What would possess you to think that _this_ is something I would want to know about?”

“Grace.” Steve pointed as she ran toward them.

“Danno! Isn’t this great? I asked Uncle Steve to surprise you! Can we rent skates?”

“Of course! It's great!”


End file.
